Food, fun, and monsters? !
by girlovesusall
Summary: Use of English names! The girlsgo for a summer getaway with food, fun, and monsters? ! Find out................. oh and Disclaimer: I own plot but not Sailor moon tear tear
1. On the way

"Serena do you ever stop eating!" Asked Raye looking at Serena who was shoving doughnuts down her throat. "Well Raye you know silence is golden!" She said with a smug look on her face.

"And duck tape is silver but how could ever read with all the noise you making, huh?" She said with a smirk.

"Nice one" Serenasaid eating another doughnut.

"Come on guys stop arguing and lets get ready to go we're almost there!" Said Amy starting to gather and put away her things.

When the train stopped they all got off and looked at what stood in front of them, which was an amazing like 500 stairs. "Girls we have a pretty long way to go, lets get to it" Said Mina taking the first step.

They started to walk up the stairs while sighs where heard, and also they were heaving a bunch of lugage, and Serena was as expected already tired.

--OK well this will be released in shorter chapters but faster since I had a bad computer experience I am using this time to out in a lot of time for my new fanfictions--


	2. When they get there

After walking up about 100 stairs Serena just had to say "Can't we take a break!" like a little baby sinking onto her knees and then her butt. She just was so lazy and out of shape, she couldn't go as far as Lita or Raye.

"No way Serena we haven't even gotten half way yet, and we really need to get there!" Raye stressed looking at her stoping.

"Come on Raye lets give her 5 minutes then we can continue with no more problem!" Said Lita tired of there fighting.

"Fine but only 5 minutes thats it no more!" she said freaking out.

"Or less" Added Serena getting a dirty look from Raye, while pulling a doughnut out of her bag.

--5 minutes later--

"OK five minutes, we leave now!" said Raye ancious(spelling I know) to leave.

"Fine Raye, gosh!" said Serena standing up.

Raye started to walk up the stairs and Serena followed with a sigh.

--1 hour later--

"Yes we are here" Said Serena sinking to her knees.

"Raye can you go get the rooms while I go get Serena?" Asked Lita.

"Sure" Said Raye with a smile walking into the air-condtioned hotel called 'Sweet Dreams hotel' it was a new chain that was growing fast.

Lita got Serena to her feet and got her luggage, and took her to the front desk where Raye was getting the room keys they where room 212 and 214 so they where right next to each other. Lita, Serena, and Mina was sharing a room and Raye and Amy where in the other. So Raye and Serena where seperated and that was a good thing.

The group headed off to there rooms to drop off there luggage. Then Serena thought of a great idea "Hey change into your batheing suits when you get to your room, we can go chill at the pool!"

Raye said "Oh thats a great idea!"

"Yeah that is good job Serena" Said Mina

--Thats it for this chapter and I know it is short blah blah blah yeah yeah whatever kk bye!--


	3. Dun DUn DUn

The girls went to there rooms and got comfortable with the surroundings before the went to change.

Serena changed into a onepeice strapless swimsuit with white polka dots on a blue background

Raye changed into a red bikini with black stripes

Amy changed into a Blue plain one peice batheing suit

Lita changed into a black swim suit with flowers in orange, red and blue on it

And Mina changed into a pink one with white flowers on it

Then they headed out the door to the pool with was on the first floor in the back, it also had a buffet and such there with waiters and tropical drinks.

When they got out there they chose a table to relax and talk for a while since they weren't going in the pool anytime soon, espeically Serena, who was chowing down on spagetti.

The other girls where either talking about there trip or reading like raye who was reading a book about good spots to visit. And she figured there was a shrine within walking distance, or they could go on a helicopter ride. She was going to ask the rest of the girls at dinner.

When Serena finished eating they all started talking about what they should do for the rest of the week, and these came up, nature hike, water skiing, Going to the Shrine, helicopter tour, Museum, going to the lake.

They agreed that they would do all of it. Since it was Friday when they arrived which means it is friday now in this story. Saturday they would go water Skiing and relax at the lake. Sunday they would go to the Shrine and go see a dinner show Raye pointed out. On Monday they would do the nature hike and go to a spa which Serena Suggested. On Tuesday they would Go on the tour and go to the museum. And that was what was planned out so far.

"Hey ladies" Said a young man walking by stopping to chat with them. They all blushed in return.

"Whats up?" He asked

"Nothing...really" Said little miss Mars

"So you want to hang out with me and my friends?" He asked

"Sure" Said Mina

Turns out his name was Chad and his friends where Brian, Adam, Cameron and patrick.

They all where hanging out in the pool and playing marco polo and such. But when Amy spotted a dark cloud overhead, that looked like it had a purple hint, she knew something was up, sooooo...

Dun DUn DUn well more will be up as soon as possible! 


End file.
